


References Needed

by nobetterpicture



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: Just what does Eiji mean to Fuji? Well, the answer is simple (or not).





	References Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paracyane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracyane/gifts).



If someone asked him, “What is Kikumaru Eiji to you?” Fuji doubts he would be able to give a meaningful answer. How do you explain the importance of someone in your life that is as consistent as the rising sun without selling them short?

Eiji is and has always been his foil, always there to smile on bad days or never shy away when Fuji feels the need to capture that magic on camera.

From the day they met, there was no saying no to Eiji, not with the warmth and joy he radiated. And even on the days when Eiji wasn't happy, wasn't smiling or bouncing on the balls of his feet, he still came to Fuji, still fell asleep on his lap to recharge during lunch on the roof, and smiled once again upon seeing his face. It's not enough to say that he cares about Eiji and that Eiji cares about him. Because when Eiji cares about you, you’re a part of his world, forever, and that's something that Fuji has never wanted to give up. Or return in full.

That’s why he goes along with most things Eiji wants, knowing it’s to make to him happy in the end. This has lead to Eiji always taking his hand and leading him on countless “adventures”, the word losing meaning when it’s just trying out a new cafe or going with him to cut off the ponytail he’s grown since high school. Fuji remembers how soft Eiji’s hair was after that cut and how the ends curled the same way they did years ago when they first met, toothpaste smile and curved eyes.

It makes sense when they move in together, finding a small apartment in the city that fits both of their needs. And while they never say anything verbally, Fuji remembers the softness on his cheek when Eiji first kissed him. The mark remains an invisible brand and while the darkness in the back of his mind whispers the number of brands Eiji has left on other people, Fuji reminds himself of the others scattered across his body- scattered across his heart.

So if someone asked him, “What is Kikumaru Eiji to you?” Fuji thinks he would say,

“Eiji. He’s Eiji.”

Then when Eiji laughs next to him, twining their fingers and pressing warmth into Fuji’s side, he would smile. That’s all they need to know.


End file.
